


The Ketchup accident

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: Sans is staying late on Grillby's and things got a bit out of hand





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first try on smut ever  
> you can all blame or thank my Girlfriend for this  
> hope you enjoy!

The bar was getting empty while the clock got closer to the closing time. Sans had decided to stay over the closing time to keep some company for his favorite fire elemental. "so I said, I'm glad I know sign language since it's pretty _handy_ " The elemental let out a light chuckle while cleaning a glass.

Soon the last customer left and the bar was empty expect Sans and Grillby. The bartender went to turn the open sign to closed before getting back over the bar counter.

"you know why I don't tell science jokes? because I wouldn't get any _reaction_ out of it" Sans snorted. He had a ketchup bottle on his hand which he squeezed and it ended up getting ketchup on Grillby who had been cleaning the surface of the bar next to Sans "oh shit! sorry Grillbz I didn't think it would come out!" the small skeleton said in small shock.

"... not again.." the fire elemental mumbled while looking at the beautiful ketchup stain on his crotch now.

Sans was staring at Grillby, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "... Sans could you help me clean this off and not just sit and stare there?" the elemental asked while taking out some paper and started to wipe the ketchup off with a groan.

"... Sans?" The skeleton couldn't help but still stare while his face had turned into a deeper color of blue.

Grillby was starting to loose his cool and soon snapped at the skeleton. "... Clean it off!" he said louder than normally and threw the used napkin on Sans' face.

The napkin fell off from his face and the staring face turned into a smirk while his left eye started to glow blue lightly "as you wish, hotstuff" Sans said before putting the ketchup bottle he was still having on the bar counter and then pulled Grillby against him, earning a yelp form the fire man. Hands on his waist Sans hopped off from the chair and then pressed his face against the elemental's crotch. He formed a magic tongue and started to lick and suck the ketchup out of the pants.

A shiver went up Grillby's spine "... S-Sans?!" he couldn't help but stutter a bit. Instead of an answer Grillby got his butt squeezed by the skeleton who then pushes him to sit down on one of the chairs.

The room was growing hotter thanks to the elemental who couldn't help that his body temperature was rising. He was bright and his cheeks had turned lightly blue when Sans finally backs away a bit. "you really warm me up Grillbz" he smirks, hanging his tongue out which made the flame even more flustered of the whole situation he was in.

The skeleton reached out to take the ketchup bottle with a evil smile. "... Sans what are you doing?" Grillby huffed and looks down the smaller monster who had opened his vest and lifted up his shirt. Then he squeezed ketchup on Grillby's bare belly and leaned down to lick it. That earned a small noise from the elemental who's whole face started to burn in color of blue.

"jackpot" Sans smirks and pushes his face against the belly to get as close as possible while the flame let out muffled moans. The skeleton opened the button up shirt while licking the ketchup away he had put there.

Moving his bony hands, Sans just slides the vest and shirt on the ground which gave him more bare and hot skin of the elemental, which, he couldn't reach from the position he was at the moment. Shit.

"sorry grillbabe but I gotta move you a bit, your hotness is too high for me" he said before lifting one hand up and soon Grillby was in the air with wide eyes and second later he was moved on the ground. "all better~" Sans didn't waste time to move on top of the bartender and continue where he had left on.

"... oh s-stars Sans.. p-please sto- ah!..." Grillby tries to speak but the way Sans was handing him made him weak all around. He was really heating up. His whole body was almost blue already.

The skeleton got up to look at the elemental for a moment, his hand wandering around the flaming chest. "oh wow Grillbz, you really set my heart on fire like this" he smiles and leans back down to kiss his chest.

Sans tried to blow some air on Grillby which made the bartender arch his back and made his flames flicker more than normally. "oh you like that huh?" he said with low voice and continued to blow on the elemental who started to get more vocally.

"...ah S-sans ple-ah! fuck!" Grillby moans, one of his hands over his face while other had moved over to hold the skeleton's head. "...I-I'm going to-ah! b-burn you soon... if y-you don't stop".

No way the smaller monster was stopping now. Gosh he loved the noises Grillby was making. It didn't take much longer before the elemental let out a loud moan and arched his whole body. His flames almost hitting the ceiling. Sans kept his face pressed against Grilbby's chest while this calmed down from all the heat. The fire hand flops on the floor from Sans' head too.

"that was pretty hot" the skeleton smiles after a moment when finally rising his head up to look at the lightly panting and exhausted elemental who's flames had faded back to the orange yellow. Sans' face and hands had small burn marks, Grillby had been pretty hot to handle.

"... ah sorry, are you alright?" Grillby asked a bit worried and rise a hand to Sans' cheek. The smaller monster only leans on the touch and turns his head a bit to kiss the hand lightly.

"more than alright" he smiles and then leans down to kiss the fire elemental. Well more like press his mouth area against what might be Grillby's mouth since we all know skeletons don't have lips.

Grillby wasn't even shocked by this after what he had been just trough so he warps his arms softly around the other and kisses him back lovingly.

The two kisses for a good while before parting away and looking at each other before Grillby gave a flick on Sans' forehead "... next time.. you decide to do something like this.. warn me before.." he sighs but doesn't seem mad.

"aww but then I wouldn't get your reactions at all hotstuff"

"... you did this on.. purpose didn't you?.."

"who knows~".


End file.
